1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnifying devices and, more specifically, to a magnification apparatus for selectively magnifying information display windows. The present invention, an attachable and detachable magnification power lens, is an apparatus which is selectively attached and/or detached by means of a strap and can be selectively semi-permanently attached to such devices as, cellular telephones, beepers, cordless telephones, airplane gauges and instruments, CB's, boat gauges and instruments, car gauges and instruments, stereo display windows, TV display windows, VCR display windows, DVD display windows, home phone displays Caller ID's displays, hospital equipment displays, electrical readouts, heart monitors, military electronic displays and gauges computer monitors, and/or any device having a display window that is difficult to read.
The magnification apparatus includes a housing containing an adjustable extension member and a plastic magnification lens. The adjustable extension member and lens may be adjusted until enlargement of the display window has been achieved. The lens tabs provide a means of orientating the magnifying lens in a spaced relationship between the users visual clarity and the object of magnification. The magnification apparatus is selectively placed, positioned and secured to a display window by means of adhesive or elastic, rubber, or leather strap.
The present invention is a means of improving the quality of visual clarity to people with poor vision and often need magnification lens to read small display windows. With the ever-expanding use of cellular phones, beepers and cordless phones with small, hard to read display windows, there is an increasing requirement for enlargement. The present invention provides a means of optical enlargement to determine the accuracy of the information displayed on the units display window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other magnification device designed for improved magnification. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,255 issued to Christopher B. McKay on Jan. 6, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Alan Finkelstein et al. on Mar. 4, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,203. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,799 was issued to Jerrold S. Pine on Dec. 24, 1991 and still yet another was issued on May 29, 1984 to Robert C. Goode as U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,117.
A time keeping and magnification device includes a watch and a magnifying lens pivotally connected to the watch. The lens may be pivoted away from the face of the watch to magnify objects. The device may include a light adjacent the magnifying lens which enables the device to be used in dark areas. Additionally, the device may contain a fastener which restricts the magnifying lens from pivoting away from the face of the watch. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the magnifying lens may be either pivoted about the hinge or detached from the watch. In alternate embodiments of the invention, a connector removably holds the magnifying lens over the face of the watch. Furthermore, in other embodiments, the device further includes a second magnifying lens and a second hinge which cooperate with the first magnifying lens and the first hinge to form a telescope-like combination. A method for using the time keeping and magnifying device also is disclosed.
A financial transaction card adapted for use in reading externally stored information includes a substantially non-foldable ridged base and a strip for carrying machine readable information. The ridged base comprises a magnifying lens.
An apparatus is described for the magnification of an information display on a selective call receiver. The apparatus comprises an optical lens system coupled in a manner which provides for its easy attachment and removal from the selective call receiver.
Disclosed is a magnifying element for us with a digital watch face to magnify the numerals and hence facilitate the reading of the time thereby. The magnifying element has a face side and an adhesive coated side which is covered by tear strip whose removal exposes the adhesive side. Appropriate manipulative pressure applied to the face side of the magnifying element results in the adhesive coated side being attached to the digital watch face.
While these magnification device may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.